Sail
by Callieee
Summary: Songfic, UM, Sail. Je suis vraiment pas bonne en résumé, mais bon, ça se passe dans un collège. Et y'a des morts. Enjoy!


Laaaaaaadies and gentlemen!

Voici mon premier OS sur UM, Univers que j'aime beaucoup (beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup) trop! Et si vous ne connaissez pas AWOLNATION-SAIL, foncez écouter cette musique en même temps que cette OS. Ça met beaucoup mieux dans l'ambiance. Et si vous la connaissez... Ecoutez la quand même, parce que cette musique en vaut le coup, et que vous le savez (ou pas)!

Marceline est mon personnage qui ressemble beaucoup a moi même. Enfin des fois.

Jeunes ou personnes sensibles s'abstenir: Angst, Horreur, Mort, parle de viol (mais n'en montre pas mais en fait quand même des allusions parce que je suis vraiment une grosse perverse)

Mais vraiment, on s'attendait a quoi dans une fanfiction avec Gydias et InThePanda, quand ils parlent de choses comme Visitor Q?

Enjoy pour ceux qui restent!

-Callie

* * *

Il le savait très bien qu'il allait faire une connerie. Ça fait deux ans qu'il fait beaucoup trop de conneries. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement la pire qu'il a dû faire. Entrer dans un collège.

 ** _Sail_**

Il avait parcouru la région entière pour retrouver ce « bâtard de mes deux », alias Gydias. Et cette fois, ce bâtard avait été déjà trop loin. Il a tué un gamin. Un gamin putain ! Un gamin qui avait encore tout le temps pour apprendre que Fast and Furious 7, c'était pas si cool que ça, et que regarder des dessins animés, a sept ans, c'est possible ! Il avait retrouvé la voiture de « ce connard » (qui était d'ailleurs, la sienne auparavant) devant un collège.

-Bordel Gydias, réfléchis putain !

Heureusement que le Tueur connaissait une certaine jeune fille qui lui avait fourni une nouvelle arme (l'ancienne étant dans son ancienne voiture aka la voiture de Gydias). Il monta sur la clôture qui enfermait les collégiens dans leur... collège et tomba sur son ventre encore meurtri par la balle logée par le fou furieux qu'il avait trouvé mignon au départ. Il gémit de douleur et se redressa avec la grâce d'un éléphant, se tenant à l'une des barres de la grille. Il essaya tant bien que mal de marcher jusque sous le préau, d'où il prit un couloir qui partait vers la gauche. Il monta a quatre pattes les marches qui menaient a de grands couloirs, partant dans deux directions distinctes : droite et gauche. Soudain , il entendit des cris partant du couloir de droite.

-Putain putain putain, fait pas de conneries mec ! hurla le Tueur.

Il essaya de courir jusqu'à une salle, d'où venaient les cris. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la porte et pointa son arme sur l'homme qu'il recherchait.

-Alors, Panda, tu m'as retrouvé ? Tu as enfin compris ?

Le brun aux lunettes tira sur l'un des élèves sans même le regarder, son expression neutre, ce qui déclencha des cris de vingt-quatre élèves qui se réfugièrent sous leur table.

-Je hais les gamins, ils sont cons. Putain de cons ! Je les hais ! Ils se font avoir par la société décadente et se font prendre par la publicité et le cinéma de merde ! Tu crois que Aladdin aurait été aimé si ils n'étaient pas aussi cons ?

Une voix féminine résonna derrière lui. Une jeune fille, le regard neutre, lui balança :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que le cinéma qui est décadent ? Que Aladdin est la seule merde ?

-Toi, sale gamine, tu te la f-

-Je vous connais tout les deux.

Elle pointa du doigt le Tueur.

-Toi, on t'appelle Panda. InThePanda sur le net. Avant, on t'appelais Monsieur Panda.

Puis, son doigt se tourna vers le brun aux lunettes portant un sweat-shirt bleu.

-Toi, c'est Gydias, le connard qui a tué un gamin. Bon en fait, maintenant c'est deux gamins. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, parce que je vous connais. Et que j'aurais aimé devenir comme vous.

-Tu n'aimes pas Fast and Furious 7 ?

-Non.

-Aladdin ?

-Non.

-Compliance ?

-Ça va, c'est cool.

-Tu regardes souvent des films ?

-Quand l'occasion se présente, bien sûr que oui. Mais l'occasion se présente peu, j'ai peu de temps. Avant, j'aimais les films qui ont causés les « décadences ». Mais je ne connaissais pas Internet. Ça a changé ma vie, vous savez. Je n'écoute plus Section D'assaut, j'écoute Three Days Grace. Et je n'ai connu vraiment Internet qu'il y a deux ans. J'avais douze ans. Alors quand tu tues un gamin de sept ans juste parce qu'il a voulu regarder Fast and Furious 7, que devrais-tu me faire ?

-J'imagine que je te ferais comme j'ai fait avec tous les autres.

Il a pointé son arme vers elle.

-Te tuer.

La fille restait stoïque, figée, elle s'avança vers Gydias et s'en approcha le plus près possible.

-Je propose mieux.

Elle se mit a sourire, sourire ironique qui restait sur ses lèvres.

-Apprenez moi, sensei.

Le sourire que Gydias arborait s'écroula : comment refuser une occasion aussi palpitante que celle-ci ?

-Je pose mes règles. Vous faites un Unknown Movies, je vous donne le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de moi, mais, en échange, vous ne ferez rien a mes autres camarades et a mon professeur. Vous ne me tuerez pas si j'ai retenu la « leçon » et si mes autres camarades ont retenus la leçon eux aussi. Mais, si je m'oppose a vous ou si je ne veux pas voir le film proposé, vous pourrez me tuer. A la fin de l'épisode bien sûr, c'est pas drôle de violer un corps sans vie, pas vrai Panda ?

-Je veux pas faire ça... T'es une gamine !

-Oui, mais moi et les gens de notre classe ont étés dissidents. Si je fais un écart, je meurs, et si ils font un écart, je meurs aussi. Les règles te conviennent, Gydias ?

-Ça me va, tant qu'il y a de la violence.

 ** _This is how I show my love_**

Lorsque l'épisode commença, Gydias mit tout de suite l'adolescente dans les conditions. Il lui jeta sa jambe dans son ventre, la gifla une bonne dizaine de fois, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur.

 ** _I made it in my mind because_**

Dans sa tête, Marceline savait très bien qu'elle allait mourir : mais tant qu'elle protégeait les autres, elle voulait se faire frapper par Viktor et Tom. Ses deux préférés vidéastes, bien qu'elle en aie d'autres aussi.

 ** _I blame it on my A.D.D baby_**

Marceline était tellement contraire : elle était triste, en colère, mais heureuse : toutes ses émotions étaient bouleversées, s'entrechoquaient ensemble pour créer un nouveau sentiment qui laissaient son visage stoïque, subissant les coups de Gydias et posant des questions à Panda, qui lui répondait en tremblotant, se rendant compte de ce qu'il laissait faire.

 ** _This is how an angel dies_**

Cette fois, un sentiment avait remplacé l'autre : c'est ainsi que l'ange qu'était Marceline mourut. Gydias l'avait détruite, elle était la cause de cette destruction, pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Au lieu de pleurer maintenant, elle souriait a chaque fois que Gydias la frappait, la martyrisait, violait son âme et son corps si salement.

 ** _I blame it on my own supply_**

Elle ne devait blâmer qu'elle même.

-Est-ce que tu aimes quand je te frappe ?

-On n'apprend que par la douleur, alors bien sûr. J'aime apprendre.

 ** _Blame it on my A.D.D baby_**

Marceline pleurait et riait en même temps.

-Hé, tu sais quoi Gydias ?

-Quoi encore ?

-J'suis sûrement lunatique. Tu te rends compte ? Tu butes une lunatique !

-Rien a foutre, que tu soies lunatique ou pas, ça m'avance a rien.

 ** _Sail_**

Les mains de Gydias étaient souillées...

 ** _Sail_**

La vie de Marceline était violée...

 ** _Sail_**

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés...

 ** _Sail_**

Et Panda continuait son émission tant bien que mal, complètement choqué...

 ** _Sail_**

Son sourire ironique qui passait des pleurs aux rires...

 ** _Sail_**

Jusqu'à la fin, elle en fut usée..

 ** _Maybe I should cry for help_**

-Tu vas me répondre, oui ?

Gydias, sans attendre la réponse, mit un coup de genou dans les hanches de Marceline, qui cracha du sang en pleurant.

-Arrête connard, je t'en supplie... murmura Panda.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, tant qu'elle ne diras pas son nom je la niquerais dans tous les sens du terme !

 ** _Maybe I should kill myself_**

-Pourquoi... je devrais... te le dire ? Répondit Marceline, complètement essoufflée. Je préférerais crever. Tu n'as pas besoin de rajouter un nom a ta collection de morts.

-Gydias, arrête de la frapper putain ! C'est pas comme ça qu'elle te répondra !

-Elle l'a dit elle-même : On apprend par la douleur. Alors elle va me répondre à cette putain de question !

Il partit dans le fond de la salle et revint doucement.

-Pourquoi...

Il sortit son arme de sa poche.

-Tu ne...

Il s'approcha de plus en plus près de Marceline, qui était restée stoïque depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-Veux pas...

Le « connard de mes deux » pointa son arme sur Marceline.

-Donner ton nom...

Il mit son arme sur la tempe de Marceline

-Bordel de merde, tu vas me répondre putain ! J'en ai marre que tu restes silencieuse !

 ** _Blame it on my A.D.D baby_**

-Jamais. Je ne veux en aucun cas te dire mon prénom.

 ** _Maybe I'm a different breed_**

Gydias, veine apparente, hurla sur la gamine de quatorze ans :

-Maintenant tu vas gentiment me dire ton prénom ou j'te bu-

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Et il s'arrêtera pour toujours . Une balle logée dans la tête du connard a lunettes. Marceline pleurait.

-Marceline. Je m'appelle Marceline.

Soudain, la jeune fille au teint pâle sentit des bras autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt... Marceline...

 ** _Maybe I'm not listening_**

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'écoutait plus Panda. Elle n 'écoutait plus personne.

 ** _So blame it on my A.D.D baby_**

Et elle blâmait son comportement sur du lunatisme. Panda rangea son arme, regarda la jeune fille et s'aperçut qu'elle respirait encore.

-Putain... Putain ! Putain putain putain !

 ** _Sail_**

Il prit le corps de Marceline, presque inanimé, et courut.

 ** _Sail_**

Il courut jusqu'à la barrière du collège, qu'il escalada en faisant grimper Marceline sur son dos, y arrivant avec tant de bien que de mal.

 ** _Sail_**

Il l'emmena dans sa voiture, la porta aux urgences les plus proches.

 ** _Sail_**

Il demanda aux urgences de prendre soin d'elle, et qu'il l'avait découvert sur la route, ainsi.

 ** _Sail_**

-Putain de merde ! Putain !

 ** _Sail_**

Plus jamais il ne voudrait naviguer.

 ** _Sail_**

* * *

Héhé... Excusez moi, c'était aussi dérangeant a écrire qu'à lire (et relire pour moi), mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps...bon pas si longtemps que ça.

J'espère que vous en sortez indemne, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup trop de choses choquantes, mais j'ai repris beaucoup trop l'esprit d'Unknown Movies qui est déjà assez choquant comme ça.

Excusez moi si vous êtes choqué(e), mais j'me devais de le faire.

-Callie, votre esclave dévouée


End file.
